The invention relates to a lock, especially for pivotable bonnets, hoods flaps or the like of motor vehicles. More specifically the invention relates to such locks of the type having a displaceable closing cylinder, a handle key, a detent pawl and a rotary latch.
It is difficult to adjust locks of this type when they are being assembled, because, on the one hand, exact gap widths between body parts adjacent to one another have to be maintained and, on the other hand, the lock is accessible only when the hood or other pivotable member is opened. Consequently, several attempts at adjustment are often necessary, until the exact position of the lock is determined.
An object on which the present invention is based was, therefore, to avoid this disadvantage and provide a lock which guarantees accurate and rapid assembly.
In a lock of the type defined in the introduction, this object is achieved according to the invention by providing that the closing cylinder and handle key on the one hand and the detent pawl and rotary latch on the other hand are arranged in separate housings, with the two housings having guides in which they are displaceable relative to one another on overcoming a frictional force.
In particular advantageous embodiments of the invention, the relative adjusting displacement between the separate housings takes place perpendicularly to the longitudinal center axis of the closing cylinder.
Preferred contemplated embodiments of the guides are configured so that the frictional force is greater than the counterpressure of an elastic gasket at the hood or flap being locked. In especially preferred embodiments the guides are configured as guide pins at one of the housings, which guide pins are guided in guide channels at the other of the housings.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.